Meeting the Cullens
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: Rose Tyler has a cousin. Her name is Bella Cullen. What will happen when the Doctor, Rose, and their two children visit the Cullens? Well this is what happens when you meet the Cullens... After BD Rose/Doctor Seth/Vera COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Doctor who characters

Summary: What happens when Rose Tyler is Bella Cullen's cousin? When Rose, the Doctor, and their two kids come to visit Bella and the Cullens Will the "Tylers find out the Cullens are vampires? Will the Cullens find out the "Tylers" are a Time family? And will Rosalie have the best surprise she has ever had?

READ THIS!

So the Doctor and Rose are married and have two kids. Somehow the Doctor found out how to change her and Rose became a Time Lady.

Chapter 1

RPOV

Hi. I'm Rose Tyler. I have a husband and two children. My husbands name is The Doctor. Weird name, I know. The Doctor is a Time Lord. Last year he was looking for some book on some planet and came across something that told him how to change me into a Time Lady. So he did. He didn't know it would be so painful for me. I mean having one heart morph into two hearts. Let me tell you this. It was VERY PAINFUL! At least I know that he is happy because he knows he won't have to be alone again.

Now I'm going to talk about my two wonderful children. I have a seven-year-old son named Henry and a seventeen- year old girl named Vera. Since they are the children of… Time… People we found out they only age until they are seventeen, which Vera already is.

I'm really excited for today because all of us get to go to Forks, Washington in America-I KNOW! AMERICA! - To see my younger cousin Bella. I think the last time I saw her was when she was… 15? It was now what? 17 years since I've seen her! We're packing all our clothes from the TARDIS. I wonder if America is any different from London?

"OK. Is everyone ready?" the Doctor called out.

"Yes dad", Henry and Vera said in unison.

The Doctor started pulling on all the strange levers in the control room.

" Here we are! Forks, Washington, America." He sounded excited. Well actually I knew he was excited. He wanted to meet someone in his wife's family other than my mum, and someone who wouldn't slap him every time they saw him.

I went out of the TARDIS first. We were in the middle of a forest. Good. I think someone would be suspicious if they saw a London nineteen-forties blue police box that wasn't there the day before.

"Uh Doctor?" I asked

"Yes dear?" he asked

" How are we going to get out of this forest?"

"What?" he said. He walked out of the TARDIS. "Oh uh… I guess just walk… that way." He said pointing.

"Ok." I said

"Come on kids. We're leaving." I said. They walked out the door.

"Uh why are we in a forest?" asked Vera.

"Because your father can make the TARDIS go somewhere but he just can't get it to land in the right spot. He's never been able to get it right. Maybe he's getting to old, eh?"

I said as we started walking.

"Hey!" he said as he elbowed Rose.

"I've been driving the TARDIS for over nine hundred years and I've been doing just fine! Well…" He said

"Hey look! It's a road! Which way should we go? Left or right? I said.

" Lets go left!" said Henry

We started to go left. It was silent until we found the first house.

"Damn." Said the Doctor " we went the wrong way. The house numbers here are too low."

"Who would have a house in the middle of the forest?" asked Vera.

"I don't know but lets just go right."

So we went right. Again, it was silent the whole way over. Then a white house was forming out in the distance. When we got closer it looked like a mansion, but it was only three stories tall.

"Wow." Henry said.

"They must be rich." Said Vera.

"Its even bigger than the TARDIS." Said Henry

"Of coarse it isn't bigger than the TARDIS you idiot! The TARDIS goes on forever!" yelled Vera.

"Vera, don't say things like that to your brother!" I said in an angry tone.

"Really? I didn't know it goes on forever!" Henry said

"Well, this has the right house number but why would Bella tell us to go here? Bella was never rich."

Well I'm going to go knock on the door. Care to come with me?" said the Doctor.

"Yea. Vera, Henry I want you to stay outside. Ok?" I said.

"Yes mum." Said Vera.

"Sure mum." Said Henry.

The Doctor and I went up the driveway to the door. I knocked. Right away someone came to the door. She was way short and had short, pitch, black spiky hair. She looked like a pixie

"Hello." She said in a friendly tone.

"Uh Hello. Do you live here? Said the Doctor.

"Yes I do." She said with a voice that sounded like bells.

"Does Bella Swan live here?" I asked her

She looked behind her and giggled with someone else I heard. What was so funny? I gave the Doctor a confused look and he had the same expression.

"Yes she does like here. What are your names?" The girl asked

"Uh I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Rose. Bella is Rose's cousin." Said the Doctor

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Oooookkkkaaayyyy. Uh I'm Alice. Alice Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions with Alice

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

So me and Rosalie were sitting on the couch talking about the latest clothing line when we heard people (two people to be exact) walk up to the front door. I started walking up at a human pace so I wouldn't be just standing there when they knock and I'll open the door to soon. So then, what do you know, I hear the knock. I open the door. A man with brown hair wearing a waistcoat that looked like it was the early 1900s stood in the door with a blonde beauty that was also wearing a gown that looked like it was from the early 1900s.

"Hello!" I said

"Uh hello. Do you live here? Said the man

"Yes I do." Yup. Iiiiiiii live here. Little ol' me. Alice Cullen.

"Does Bella Swan live here?" The Lady asked

The lady looked at me in a daze. Its probably my beautiful voice! Wait. She called her Bella Swan! To be polite, I giggled behind me. I found that Rose was giggling too. I giggled with her. When I looked back in front of me and the man and lady had confused expressions on their faces. OH! I didn't answer his question!

"Yes she does live here. What are your names?"

"Uh I'm The Doctor and this is my wife Rose. Rose is Bella's cousin."

Oh that's right! Bella's cousin Rose was coming over today. So that's why Bella went hunting. She must of- crap! I'm stuck with these two goofs who look like they're from 1918! And Bella calls them cousins! Carl's at work (I gave nicknames to everyone except Esme) Ness is at Charlie's, Bells, Eddie, and Jazz are out hunting, Esme is shopping, 'The Teddy Bear' is outside, and Rose is here with me and about to go hunting. Wait. What kind of name is … The Doctor? Oh well.

". Uh, I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. Why don't you guys come in."? I said.

That's when I noticed it. I hear four heartbeats in the room when there are only two humans. I don't want to talk to the weirdo's so I'll ask Bella to do it later.

"OK. I'm going out to go hun—on a hike!" said Rosalie. She walked out of the room.

Rose and the Doctor gave each other confused looks.

"So is it just you two?" I asked as I gestured towards the couch. I wanted to at least start a conversation.

"Oh, no. We have our son and daughter outside. As a matter of fact, I'm going to go get them." Said Rose and she walked out the door. The Doctor looked nervous to be in a room alone with me. Why? I'm so fun, lovable, and pocket sized too! That's a bonus!

She came back with a small boy and an older girl.

"Alice, this is Henry and Vera." Said Rose

"Its very nice to meet you." I said

"You too." Said Vera. She elbowed her brother.

"Ouch! I mean uhhhh you too Alice." He said

"Can I ask something?" The Doctor said.

How are you related to Bella?" he said. I wasn't ready for that. I thought of a cover story fast.

"Um well Charlie and Bella got into a huge fight a couple months ago and it was so bad that she moved in with us. My brother is her boyfriend." I said.

"And who do you mean by us?" Asked Rose.

" Well were all an adoptive family. There's Me, and Emmett Cullen. Then there are the Hale twins Rosalie and Jasper. Then the Masen's Renesmee and Edward a.k.a. Bella's boyfriend. And Carlisle, which is our "father" and the best doctor around. And last but not least, Esme our "mother". Oh and I almost forgot Jacob Black. The odd one out." Wow. That was a mouthful to say.

"Wow. Such a big family." Said Vera

"Well your "parents" must be very caring to take in all you kids." Rose said.

"Yup they are. And by the way Bella won't be back for another hour or so. So while were waiting, why are you wearing clothes like from nineteen-eighteen or something?"

And that's when Renesmee walked in. She was always the one with the big mouth.

"Why do these strangers look like they just walked in on Aunt Rose and Uncle Em having sex?" She said

This was going to be a long day.

**Sorry this chapter was so short! I just wanted to end it with a cliffhanger at the question about their clothes! I might start another one tonight or tomorrow night. REVIEW! Every review makes me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilihgt or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 3**

RPOV

Wait. Did Alice just ask me why I'm wearing clothes from nineteen eighteen! I looked down. Crap! I am wearing the clothes from nineteen eighteen. Before we came here we were in nineteen eighteen. I could have sworn I changed. Wait. When I went to get changed Henry asked me if I could make him lunch. Vera was too lazy to change out of her clothes and started watching a sappy teen romance movie. And the Doctor was working on the TARDIS. Did that girl that looks about ten really say that? Aunt Rose? Uncle Em? This is so confusing! Good thing the Doctor came up with an excuse so fast.

"Uh we had a bet with our friends Ricky **(get it! Cuz the doctor always calls Mickey Ricky! HAHAH!)** And…" the Doctor said.

" Jackie! Uh that we could wear this until you asked us about it." I finished for him

" So can we change so that we don't look like idiots to Bella?" asked Vera.

"Sure you can borrow some clothes from us. We don't mind. Let me go show you guys were to go."

She led Henry into what appeared to be Jasper's room, the Doctor into also into Jasper's room, me into Bella's room, and Vera into Renesmee's room. Apparently she's the youngest. I went through Bella's closet. There were a lot of jeans and tee shirts and sweaters and stuff like that. Just what I like! I put on some loose fitting jeans and a grey zip up jacket. **(The one Bella wore in the movie when running away from James.)** I got to admit, it fitted very well. Went down the stairs to see that the others were already done. They looked just as good as I did.

"Nice outfit." Alice complemented me.

"Wow, Alice barely says that to anyone. And she actually let you pick out you own outfits and didn't play Barbie with the make up? WOW! Oh and by the way, I'm Emmett." a guy walked in that was HUGE, was wearing a gigantic smile on his face, and had pale white skin just like Alice. He was a serious weight lifter with curly brown hair and dimples. I could tell that he was the one who made all the jokes in the family.

" Even though I just walked in, I'm going back outside to play baseball by myself."

" Ooooooo! Can I come!" asked Henry.

"Sure little fella." Emmett said

"I guess I'm coming too then. I'm just going to watch. I don't want to be here with you guys. I'll leave you guys to your talking then." Said Vera.

"Emmett you better be careful. OK?" Alice asked with a very serious expression on her face. I always though people were joking when they say that but Alice, Alice just looked plain scary. Emmett, Vera, Henry, and Renesmee walked out the door.

"So why is he so quiet." She motioned to the Doctor.

"I don't know he's usually so happy and jittery and talking at one hundred miles per hour, but maybe he's just afraid you'll slap him." I said in a joking tone

"Ok First Rose, I'm right here, and second I am not afraid of Alice slapping me." He said defending himself. I bursted out laughing.

" Wait what am I missing here? I want to be in on the joke too." Said a confused Alice

" Well whenever-laugh- he sees-laugh- my mum- laugh- he almost always gets slapped. I tell her I'm hanging out with him, slap. I tell her I broke up with my ex-boyfriend, slap-we were perfectly a fine couple before he showed up. I tell her I'm dating him, slap. I tell her I'm getting married to him, slap. I tell her I'm pregnant, slap. So you see, him and my mum don't really get a long."

Alice burst out laughing.

"Hey!" The Doctor said, "Those slaps hurt! Jackie slaps hard!" He said again defending himself.

"Were sorry." I said. I gave him a kiss on the lips. Right then Bella walked in with a boy next to her.

"Wooow! Are we interrupting anything?" Said Bella in a voice that sounded like Alice's, bell like. I took my lips away from the Doctor.

"Nope! We just finished! Bella!" I said

"Rose!" she said. We ran to each other and hugged. She was stone hard and ice cold. I DIDN'T CARE! This is my cousin. My favorite cousin, to be exact. I looked at her. She was absolutely gorgeous! Not that she wasn't before, but more prettier than the last time I saw her.

" Wow look at you Bella! Your gorgeous!" I said.

"I'm gorgeous? Look at you!" She said, " and who's this." She said as she looked behind me.

"Oh!" I blushed, "this is my husband. The Doctor.

"Rose! I didn't know you got married!" She said was she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh stop it." I said laughing. It was nice to be with Bella. She felt like my older sister even though I am older than her.

"Its nice to meet you … uh Doctor." She said pausing before she said Doctor. I would to if I had a cousin who's husband's name is The Doctor.

"You too." He said smiling. Finally! There's that smile I love so much!

"Oh! And this is my boyfriend Edward." She smiled.

"Its nice to meet you." I said

"You too Rose. Bella's told us a lot about you." Edward said. I blushed. I hope she didn't tell him anything embarrssing. Like that time I told her I had a MAGER crush on Uncle Charlie! And I was TEN! Edward started laughing. Bella took his hand and think Edward was moving his mouth really fast. Like we was talking too low for anyone else to hear. You know what? I'm crazy! Thinking about someone's mouth moving so fast and talking so low know else could hear them.

"Oh! Edward…" Alice started. Again it looked like here mouth was moving really fast, " Could you have a little talk with Renesmee. I had asked Rose and The Doctor… something and she came in and said… something.

"What did she say this time?", Edward sighed.

" Umm… she said and I quot, ' Why does it look like these strangers just walked in on Aunt Rose and Uncle Em having sex?'." Alice said in a mimicking voice.

"RENESMEE CARLIE MASEN!" Edward shouted as he stormed out of the house. Interesting middle name.

"Uh Rose, Doctor can you come with me into the garage. I need to talk to you two. I would have Edward come with me but since he's scolding Renemsee, it will just be us." Bella said

Why is she so upsessed with her boyfriend coming with her everywhere?

We both follwed her out the garage in silence. God this house is big! And I thouht you could get lost in the TARDIS! Were we both in trobule? Gosh, I wonder how Vera and Henry are doing with Emmett? So many questions were running through my head righ now.

We walked into the garage. GOD! There were so many nice cars here. They are rich! Bella got into a silver Volvo, I think.

"Bella, why are you starting your car if we came in here to talk?" the Doctor said

" Well why would we come in here if there are so many rooms in this house. I came in here so we can get away to somwhere the others can't hear." Bella said

" And stop looking Alice!" she shouted

I heard a muffled 'fine' then I think heard a growl.

This day was just getting stranger abd stranger.

**I know! I'm so mean. I just love to leave cliffhangers! reveiw review review! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Tyler's Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. Stephenie Meyer and whoever **

**made up Doctor Who does.**

**Chapter 4: The Tyler's truth**

**RPOV**

The Doctor and me got in the car along with Bella. I wonder where she wants to take us? We drove for about two minutes (DAMN! Bella drives sooo fast!). She pulled over to the side of the road where a forest was. Maybe she has a weapon in the trunk and is going to take us into the forest to kill us! No. My cousin would never do that! Shut up! Stupid head. The Doctor gave me a confused look.

"Did I just say that aloud?" I said

"Yes you did." He said

"Stupid head." I muttered. The doctor gave me one of those are-you-crazy type of looks.

We all got out of the car. She turned to look at us.

"Um, I know this may seem strange, but… why do you both have two heartbeats?"

What did she just ask? How does she know that? I looked at the Doctor. He had this shocked/confused face on.

"Uhhh, we don't know what your talking about." Said the Doctor

"Yes you do. You both have two each. I can hear them." Bella said. She gave us both a look that made her look like she just gave something away.

"And how would you know that?" I asked in a kind of way that made her more nervous.

"Ok fine. If you tell me why you have two heartbeats, then I will tell you why I can hear them. Deal?" She asked

I looked at the Doctor. I gave him that kind of look that said say-deal. He seemed to get the message.

"Deal." He said

"So you guys go first." Bella said relived.

"Ok. Doctor, you explain." I said

"So I – I… I mean _Rose_ and I are Time uh… People, I guess. I am a Time Lord and she is a Time Lady. We can feel the earth move around. We are immortal but can still get injured, however, if we get injured so badly we are supposed to die, we form a new body, new look, and personality. I am actually part alien. I am from the planet Gallifrey. Rose isn't from a planet actually. I found her when she was a nineteen - year old human. She liked to travel with me and we fell in love and yadda yadda yadda. We have two wonderful children also. Oh, and the most obvious, we have two heartbeats." The Doctor finished his speech.

Bella looked so shocked.

"Wwwhat do yyyou mean bby ttravel?" She asked, stuttering over her words.

"He means time traveling. We go though space and time battling aliens from other planets or other times on Earth." I said

"Do you uh… people have a time machine or something?" she asked

"Yea, we do actually. It's a London, 1940's blue police box. Its name is the TARDIS. She's a beauty." The Doctor said proudly

"Oooookkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy, that's not weird." She said awkwardly

"You should see him. Sometimes I walk in on him stroking her." I said laughing.

Soon enough, she joined in.

"Shut up! You don't always have to blurt these things out to the world you know." He said annoyed

"I know. SOMETIMES I WALK IN ON THE DOCT—" I shouted. I was cut off by the Doctor's hand.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" He said still annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist." I said seductively with a puppy dogface.

"Fine. I forgive you." He said sighing. Bella was still cracking up.

"Ok so back to the point." She said getting serious again.

"So after we got married, we both realized that we couldn't be together forever, with him being 900 years old – or something like that – he was looking through a bookstore on another planet and came across a book about changing a human into a Time Person. It was so painful all I wanted to do was die. I was screaming so loud.

"Wait, so I'm assuming it's bigger on the inside?" She said unsure

"Yup." He said with a popping sound on the "p" She started laughing so loud that she fell to the ground on her knees.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked kind of anoyied

"Because that sounds so much like me and Edward's story!" She said in between her laughing fit.

"What you mean?" asked the Doctor

"I guess its time I tell you my side of the story now." She said with a sigh

Well it stared when I came to Forks four years ago…

**And to be continued. I promise I will write more often now. So as you may have been able to tell, I tried to be a bit more funny this time. I like to be funny. I might bring more viewer. Tell you friends about me! Tell your fanfiction friends about me! I want more viewers! I know im gready and evil! Oh and if you have any stories about superman, I now love him!**

**Love, **

**Bree**


	5. Chapter 5: Bella's Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight OR Doctor Who Characters. Stephenie Meyer and whoever created Doctor Who does. THIS ONE HAS SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE SEIRIES!**

_Unanimous voice_

_Last Time on Meeting the Cullens:_

"_Why are you laughing?" I asked kind of annoyed_

"_Because that sounds so much like me and Edward's story!" She said in between her laughing fit._

"_What you mean?" asked the Doctor_

"_I guess its time I tell you my side of the story now." She said with a sigh_

_Well it stared when I came to Forks four years ago…_

**Chapter 5: Bella's Truth**

**BPOV**

"… And I had gone to school that first day in Forks. I was in the cafeteria when I first saw them." I said

"Saw who?" said the curious Doctor.

"Shut up. Now I'm getting to that." I said annoyed

"They were five beauties coming to sit. I asked the girl next to me who they were. **I'm doing this part by the movie, not the book)** She said and I quote 'those are the Cullens. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy, Emmett, there like a thing. And that's Alice, she's really weird. And she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain.' They started blabbering something about them, when I noticed another one walk in. I asked who he was and she said that was Edward Cullen."

They both had their mouths open in shock.

"So you've been his girlfriend for 5 years?" asked Rose

"Not exactly. So anyway he was mean to me for the next couple weeks. Then my friend took me on a walk and told me a legend about them." I decided to keep Jacob out of the story.

"And what was that legend?" asked the Doctor

"That the Cullens were vampires. His grandfather had supposively met them and made a treaty to stay of their land when they hunted, since his grandfather was chief of the Quileute Indian tribe. And these present day Cullens were supposed to be the same ones as way back when. The Cullens weren't supposed to be dangerous because they only hunted on the blood of animals." I said

They were still both shocked.

"But what I didn't know was that the legend was true, the Cullens are vampires. And I am too." I said happily. They didn't look so happy. They started to back away.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." I said pleadingly

"Yea, that's what they always say before they kill you." Said the Doctor. I giggled

"And if would of hurt you, would I have been able to stand here with you, talking… or Alice, also talking to both of you for hours. We learn to control our thirst. We do, truly, only hunt animals."

"I trust her, Doctor." Said Rose. I was surprised. I thought this was going to take way more convincing.

"Fine," the Doctor said as he gave in, "if she trusts you, then I guess I do to."

"So what are the qualities of a…vampire?" Rose asked

"Well we have enhanced smelling, seeing, hearing, we can run so fast, no human could see us, and we are so strong, we could probably we a bit less strong than superman.

"Wow." They both said in unison

"So go on with the rest of your story then." Said the Doctor

"Well, after I told him I knew what he was, we sort of just automatically stared dating. Oh, and by the way, he was being mean to me before because my sent smelt so good, it took all his strength to not kill me. So I met his family, and everyone was so happy for me to be there because Edward was the only one without a mate, after 109 years, he finally found me.

"Wow, 109 years." Said Rose. The Doctor didn't seem as surprised as Rose.

"Then he took me to watch him and his family play baseball, with all of them being strong and fast. Then some maniac vampire and his coven came out of the woods. Their names were James, (I flinched) Victoria, (I flinched again) and Laurent. So the maniac vampire James was also a tracker, so the Cullens did everything to keep me safe, but he tricked me into thinking he had my mother. So I ran of to him a nearly died." I said

"How'd you nearly die?" Asked my dear cousin

"Lets see… I cracked my scull, broke four of my ribs, snapped my leg in complete half, and… OH! How could I forget! He bit me. Which by the way, if a vampire doesn't suck you dry and it just bites you, then you begin into the slow and extremely painful transformation of becoming a vampire."

"So did you become a vampire then?" asked the Doctor

"No. Edward arrived just in time to kill James and suck all the venom out of me and I passed out and woke in the hospital, but it did leave a scar."

I showed them the scar James gave me, which surprisingly stayed after my transformation.

"So about a month after that was my birthday and Alice through me a party, which I didn't want. So I was stupid enough to cut my finger. Jasper attacked me. Carlisle, will being a REAL DOCTOR," I gave the Doctor a nudge, "stitched me up. Then Edward completely broke my heart. He told me he didn't love me anymore, that he and his family were leaving. So they left. For the next six months, I was in a deep depression. I wouldn't talk unless someone asked me a direct question, I would wake up screaming from the same dream every nigh, it felt like a giant hole had been ripped through my chest."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Said a truly sorry Rose

"But one day, I was just so bored, that I decided to jump of a cliff, not to committee suicide, just for something to do. So I jumped. It was fun. But once I was under water, I couldn't swim back up because I didn't know what way to go, so a waited to die. Next thing I know my friend is doing CPR on me. We drove back to my house, and one of the Cullen's cars was in front of my house. I got out of the car and inside was, Alice. She had seen me –"

"What do you mean be seen?" Asked the Doctor

"Well some vampires are created with special abilities, and some aren't. Like Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate your emotions, Renesmee can show you what she's thinking just by touching you, and I am a mental shield, I can protect other people from other mental vampire powers. So anyway, she can't see my friend so she didn't see my get pulled out of the water. She told Rosalie I was dead, and she told Edward. So Edward just goes to some other vampires to ask them to kill him. So Alice and I go save him from committing suicide, and everything's fine. He told me he only said he didn't love me because he wanted to protect me. But it didn't work for either of us. That's when he proposed to me for the first time, but I rejected him thinking it was a joke. So then later, he made a compromise with me, because all I wanted more was to be changed so I could be with him forever. So the compromise was that if I married him, he would change me. So I married him. We went on our honeymoon. He was said it was too dangerous to do that, but I convinced him other wise. So you guys know how honeymoons are. But I was only 18 then. What happened was, I got pregnant."

"WHAT!" said Rose

"My little cousin got married and had a child, but I wasn't there!" Said Rose. She realized the double meaning to what she said and blushed.

"So anyway, my child was half human half vampire. She was too strong for me to carry. She broke a lot of my bones, and in the end, my spine too. So I got really weak. Someone suggested that I drink blood, I did, and I got better. Then one day, I had to go to the bathroom, but I wanted to walk. So I got up, but my cup of blood spilled onto the white couch. I reached over to catch it but my hand was to slow. My placenta detached. From what I heard is that I screamed, fainted, then threw up blood. My kid started ripping through me. So I gave a violent birth. When Edward took her out of me, I wanted to hold her, but she bit me, and Edward had to change me on the spot. OH GOD! You don't know even the half of it. It felt like every single cell in my body was on fire, but worse. Every second of it I wanted to scream, kill me, but I knew because of Rosalie that it did no good to scream. Usually it goes on for three days, but Edward bit me in a lot of places so it only took me two days change. And here we are. That's my story." I finished

"Wow. Vampires." Said Rose

"So do you sleep on a coffin?" asked the Doctor

"Myth. We don't sleep at all." I said

"Turning into a bat?" he asked

"Myth."

"Burning in the sunlight?"

"Myth. It may seen kind of girly, but we sparkle like a thousand diamonds are embedded

onto our skin." I said kind of embarrassed.

"Oh and can you guess which on is my daughter?" I said. Rose shrugged

"I don't know." Said the Doctor.

"Rensmee. That's why we had to say she and Edward were the Masens. They look to much alike." I said proudly

"So that's why." Rose said

"I didn't get the chance to ask you, but what are your kids names?" I asked

"Henry and Vera." I froze. I automatically thought of Rosalie's story with her best friend Vera and Vera's son Henry.  
" Did you by any chance, since you are time travelers and all, ever go back to the 1930s?" I asked kind of excited.

"yes"

"Did Vera have a best friend named Rosalie Hale." I asked

"Yes she did actually, but Rosalie died." I fell to my knees.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled

What is it?" asked Rose

"Nothing. I have a surprise for Vera.

"Ok. What is it?" asked Rose

"I cant tell you. Its kind of a surprise for all of you, but mostly Vera." I said very excited

"Soooo. How did everyone else get changed?" the Doctor asked

"Well, why don't we get into the car and go back so everyone can tell their own story?" I said. I lead them out of the forest and got into Edward's Volvo. I looked at the clock. GOD! We were there for two hours. They must be wiped!

"Well, we were out for two hours so everyone will probably be home by now." I said

"Were was everyone?"

"Well Carlisle is a Doctor, and Esme was furnishing some house, and Rosalie was out hunting."

We got home and I stepped out of the car, ready to tell everyone.

**Ok this was the longest story I have ever written! I promise to write more soon!** **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I written TWO THOUSAND WORDS! L,B  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Story Time

**Hello fellow fanfictioners. I am writing updates quickly aren't I. it makes you happy doesn't you. I know it does. Huh huh! I do not own Twilight or Doctor who. If I did I would be rich**

_**EVERYONE READ THIS!**_

I am not Ilovetwilight eandbF anymore! I am now BellaCullen4ever9.13.87

THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!

**R ead my stories**

**E at them up into your little heads**

**V eiw them**

**I nform everyone else**

**E njoy! **

**W ead them again?**

**That's my definition of REVIEW! Your probably getting bored of me writing in bold aren't you? Ok back to the story!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

The Drive back to the Cullens' was boring. Good thing Bella drives so fast. She told us that all vampires drive fast because they like the speed just like running. When we got back to the Cullens, we walked into the living room and Alice, Renesmee (With a sad look on her face)**(Because Edward scolded her)**, Emmett, Rosalie, and two men and a woman I didn't recognize.

"Rose, this is Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme." Said Bella pointing to the two men and the woman.

"Its so nice to meet you, Rose." Said Esme warmly. She already felt like a second Jackie to me.

"You too, Esme." I said

"Its a pleasure." Said Carlisle he said shaking my hand.

The Doctor shook Esme and Carlisle's hands too. Jasper just smiled at us. I figured that he was having people with blood pumping through our veins would make it difficult for him. I could have sworn I just saw Edward nod at me. Oh yea! The mind reader.

"So Bella, what did you pry out of these juicy—OWCH!" Emmett stated, but he was silenced by a hit on the back of the head by Rosalie and a stern look from Esme.

"What Emmett meant to say was, did you tell Bella why you two have two heart beats?" asked Rosalie

"Yeah. We're Time People." I said. Emmett, who had just randomly been drinking a glass of water –which I didn't think he could –, did a spit-take all over. Weirdo. I just stood there staring at him like he was crazy.

" Sorry Rose. There's something wrong with him. One time, he got a concussion, just from thinking so hard. And he was thinking what 10 +10 is! ," Said Rosalie, " but I love him anyway."

"So anyway, Rose, you were saying before Emmett rudely interrupted us?" asked Carlisle.

" I am a Time Lord and Rose is a Time Lady. We met when she was nineteen. I was about 900." Started the Doctor

"900! Finally someone older than me that I actually like!" exclaimed Carlisle

"We got married and had two children, but she couldn't stay with me forever even though she wanted to. When I was on the planet Glaffoodle, **(A/n: i just made that up randomly right now. it's not like a planet that they traveled to or anything! Anyway...)** I came across a book that told me how to change her, and I did. But it was extremely painful for her – having one heart form into two! – It was too hard for me to watch." Finished the Doctor

"SEE! Edward, isn't that like our story!" exclaimed Bella

"Yea, Love, it is." Said Edward

"So what's so cool about being a Time Person thingy?" asked Emmett

"EMMETT!" yelled Esme

"Sorry. Sooooo. What's so cool about being a Time Person thingy?" he asked again trying to sound cool.

"Well we are immortal, but only if we doing get hurt we stay alive. But the cool thing about being a Time Person is that when you get so badly injured your about to die, you reform a new body, personality, and new look!" The Doctor said being his old jittery self again. They all looked at me, as if they wanted an explanation on why he was so happy.

" Well he is part alien – Galifyan – I think they are born like that." I said explaining.

"What the hell! He is?" Yelled Jasper. Everyone glared at him

"Sorry. His emotions are rubbing of on me." Jasper said sheepishly as he pointed to the Doctor.

"So anyway… they wanted to know everyone's story." Bella sighed

"Sorry," Bella fake whispering to me, knowing they could hear her anyway," This is the down side of living with them. Sometimes they can be so funny, but others, there just idiots." She sighed

There was a chorus of 'Heys'.

"So, Rose, Doctor, you wanted to hear our stories. We'll go from oldest to youngest." Said Carlisle as he sat down. The Doctor sat down on one of the other white couches and I sat on his lap.

"Since I'm the oldest, I'll go first." Said Carlisle.

"Hey! You just said oldest to youngest cause' you wanted to go first.

There was a chorus of 'Shut up Emmett's

Carlisle started.

"I was the son of an Angilican pastor, born in 1640s London, England, during a time of religious upheaval. My father and other pastors would hunt down creatures such as witches, werewolves, and vampires, often mistaking humans for them. As my father got older, I was put in charge. One night, I was attacked by a vampire and left to die on the streets. Knowing I would not be accepted by society, I hid myself and silently went through the painful transformation, emerging as a vampire. I was horrified by what I had become and tried various methods of killing myself, but nothing worked due to my power. One night, I could endure hunger no longer and fed on a group of passing deer. I realized I did not have to live off humans and set out to perfect my resistance to blood lust and become a doctor.

I saved Edward out of loneliness and Edward became my companion. Soon after, in 1921, I moved to Wisconsin where I changed Esme. I felt compelled to save her life and turned her into a vampire, subsequently falling in love with her, and marrying her later on. I then changed Rosalie who had been left in the street to die. Later Rosalie found Emmett and carried him to me. I then changed Emmett. After I changed Emmett, Alice and Jasper joined as well, having found me on their own." Carlisle finished.

"Wow." Was all I said. The Doctor had been surprisingly quiet through all of this.

"Edward, I guess your next." Said Esme

"You know what I find weird? I'm older than Esme, my mother, by a decade or so." Edward said

"I was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. I don't remember it very well, but I grew up in an old-fashioned family life style. I wanted to enlist in the army during World War One while I was growing up. That changed, however, when my parents and me became sick from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. My father, Edward Masen Sr., died in the first wave of the influenza. Before my mother, Elizabeth Masen, died, she begged the doctor who was taking care of us, which happened to be Carlisle to do everything within his power to save me. Carlisle acted on her wishes when I was near death. After Elizabeth died, Carlisle took me from the hospital, brought me to his house, and there changed me into a vampire.

I had a rebellious period at the beginning of his vampire life, which I am not proud of, and left Carlisle and Esme in 1928. During my lone time, I used my mind reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that, as long as I was serving justice, it would not matter that I was feeding on humans. A few years later, I regretted this decision and returned to Carlisle's way of life of drinking animal blood, rather than human. Over the next 80 to 90 years, the others were created by Carlisle as a last resort." Edward said sadly. Bella didn't look too happy either.

"Esme, go on." Edward said

"Ok." She said

"I was born sometime in 1895 on a farm in Columbus, Ohio. In 1911, I broke my leg falling out of a tree I'd climbed. The local doctor was away, and it was after dark by the time they got me to the small hospital in Columbus. Carlisle treated me. It was his last month in town. I never got over the experience.

I was the last of her friends to marry. I was thinking of moving West to be a schoolteacher, but my father didn't think it was respectable for a lady to live alone in the wilds. The son of a family friend, a man with good prospects, wanted to marry me, and my father pressured me to accept. I was indifferent towards Charles Evenson, but not opposed to him. I married him in 1917 at the age of 22, and quickly found that this had been a bad decision. Charles's public face was very different from his private face; he abused me. My parents counseled me to be a good wife and keep quiet. When he was drafted to fight in WW1, it was a huge relief to me. When he came back in 1919, it was terrifying.

Shortly after his return, I discovered I was pregnant. The pregnancy was my catalyst to escape. I couldn't let a child be brought into that home. I ran away in 1920 to live with a second cousin in Milwaukee, and then moved further north when word of my whereabouts leaked to my parents. I blended in easily, pretending to be one of the many war widows. I taught school in a small community outside Ashland. When my baby died in 1921 from a lung infection just a few days after he was born, I had nothing left. I had no idea that Carlisle was working in the little hospital in Ashland when I jumped off the cliff outside the town. Carlisle remembered me, of course, as the happy girl I had been at sixteen. He didn't want me to die and so he saved me.

When I opened my eyes, in all that pain, and saw the face that I'd never forgotten in a decade, I was relieved. I was not really that upset to find out I was a vampire, but I didn't take it as in stride as Emmett had. Still, I was happy to be with the man/vampire of my dreams. I did always have that maternal ache, and, as the physically oldest of the Cullen's, I fell into a mothering role." She finished. Carlisle didn't look so happy that that Charles Evanson was such a big part of Esme's story. All these stories are so amazing, only though I've only heard three of them.

"Rosalie? Do you want to go next?"

"I'll pass. I want to go last." She said

"Emmett?"

"OK!" he said, bouncing up and down on his seat

"I was born some time in 1915. I worked on the railroad with my older brothers and was the youngest of a huge Scotch-Irish-American brood. I was changed into a vampire by Carlisle in 1935, which was two years after Rosie had been changed. When Rosalie came across me, I was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. I had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved me and carried me over a hundred miles back to Carlisle." Emmett started

"I took all my strength not to kill you." Rosalie noted

"Wow. I feel so loved." Said Emmett

She also said that she brought me to Carlisle so that he, with his stronger endurance to human blood, could save me, being afraid that she would kill me instead. I described this experience as "being saved by an angel who brought me to God". Rosalie said that she saved me from dying because of my innocence, dimples, and curly hair that reminded her of her best friend's child and that ever since the day she saw the baby she always wanted a child of her own just like me.

After my painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to me that I was a vampire. It didn't upset me, but Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. I put in my own words; "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." I did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and have tasted human blood on several occasions. I had even run into two strangers whose blood appealed to me like Bella's to Edward, causing me to lose control. I later married Rosalie." He finished with a sad look on his face.

"Alice?" He asked

"Sure." She said

"My early history is very vague, as I remembers nothing of her human life and woke up alone as a vampire. It was later revealed that I was born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi, and was kept in an asylum because I had premonitions. I was changed by an old vampire who worked at the asylum in order to protect me from James, a tracker vampire who was hunting me. (Everyone except Renesmee flinched at that name. Why? I don't know.) After doing some research, I found my grave and discovered that the date on my tombstone matched the date of my admission to the asylum. Through my research I additionally discovered that I had a younger sister named Cynthia, and that Cynthia's daughter, my niece, was still alive in Biloxi." She finished

"Cool." I said, amazed at all these stories.

"Jazzy? Do you want to go next?" Alice asked "Jazzy". He nodded.

"I was born in Texas in 1843 and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War at age 17. Due to my extremely charismatic personality, I ascended through the ranks quickly.

I was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maria when I was 20 years old. As a vampire, I gained the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around me. Recognizing my high rank in the army, Maria decided to change me into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. My responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful which was about a year after their transformation- when their strength began to fade.

After about a century of this, I grew weary of the lifestyle and joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte. I left the two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because I could feel his prey's emotions as they died. Alice, foreseeing that we would be together, met me in a half-empty diner in Philadelphia, and together we sought out the Cullen family. During our companionship and travels, we soon fell in love and were later married." Jasper finished

"Rosalie, are you going next?" asked Jasper

"Rose?" I heard someone say. Me and the Doctor both stood up and turned around to see who it was. All I saw was a horror struck Vera standing in the doorway, with Henry behind her. Why would she call me by my first name?

"Vera?" Rosalie had stood up and turned around

"OH MY GOD! ROSALIE HALE!" yelled Vera.

"VERA!" Rosalie screamed back. Rosalie ran to her at vampire speed, picked her up, and spun her around. It came back to me. When Henry was just a baby, we went back to Rochester, New York in the 1920s for a few years. Vera had a best friend named Rosalie Hale. I acted as Vera's maid, Henry was her son, and the Doctor was her husband. It was very awkward for both of them.

"Rosalie, what happen to you that one night! I still can't believe you're here! And a vampire! And so I guess you know how I got here, right?" Vera asked excited

"Well I guess I have to tell my story now." She turned to us.

"Oh I remember you two now. Its blurry though. You were her husband and you were her maid."

"Actually I am Rose's husband and I just acted like my daughters husband, just like Henry pretended to be her son." The Doctor said

"Henry?" She turned around "HENRY! Oh I've missed you! You probably don't remember me! I'm your aunty Rosalie. I used to play with you when you were little!" Rosalie exclaimed. Henry looked weirded out. Well, that's just how boys look when they're surprised.

"ROSE! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" screamed Vera. I was getting a major head ache. The rest of the family looked like they were too.

"Ok, ok. We all know you guys are happy to see each other. Rosalie, why don't you just get on with tell them the story." Emmett said, starting to get anoyied. Rosalie was shooting daggars at him.

I was born to a middle-class family in 1915. When I was 18, the Great Depression hit the US. My father had a stable job in a bank. My parents were social climbers. I was the ticket they needed to reach their social aspiration. I was clearly the favorite of my parents, with two younger brothers.

I dreamed of a lavish life-a life with a rich husband and children as beautiful as I was. My parents influenced my want of material things. I wanted a big house that someone else would clean, with a large lawn that I would play with my children on." Rosalie started

"I remember you talking about that." Stated Vera. Rosalie went on with her story.

In Rochester, where I grew up, there was only one family that had what my parents wanted – the Kings. Royce King owned the bank my father worked in. His son, Royce II –" she said his name with a disgusted look on her face and venom in her voice – and me began dating. The engagement went quickly too and wedding plans were made. I couldn't help but feel something was missing from my relationship with him. I soon began wanting what Vera had – a husband – accually not her husband now – who wasn't necessarily rich, but one that loved me and was there for me, and a small baby we could raise together lovingly. And this is were your question comes in, Vera. One night I went to Vera's, and while walking home I realized how late it was and I wished that I had thought to call my father to escort me. On the way, I saw several drunken men. One turned out be Royce. Showing me off to his friends, he ripped pins from my hair. When I cried out in pain, the men seemed to enjoy it. They proceeded to beat and then rape me.

Afterwards, they left me dying in the street. Carlisle found me. I had never liked Carlisle or his wife and her brother, as Edward then pretended to be. It bothered me that the family was more beautiful then I was. Carlisle, who turned out to be a vampire, saved me that night by turning me into a vampire. Soon after becoming a vampire I killed Royce and his friends – careful not to spill a drop of blood. I didn't drink their blood because I didn't want anypart of them in me. I was a little theactrical back then. I killed Royce in a wedding dress I stole. I enjoyed all of his screaming. Two years later, I found Emmett being mauled by a bear and ran him back to Carlisle and begged him to change Emmett. That's it." She finished. I was amazed.

"So that's what happened to you, Royce, and his friends. Wow. I never thought they would drink." Said a sad Vera.

"That's what happened to me."

I yawned.

"Were sorry. We're keeping you awake. You guys should go to bed." Said Bella

"Ok" said the Doctor.

"You guys can change into some of our other clothes if you like." Said Esme. Bella lead us to the rooms we were going to sleep in. Vera was sleeping in Renesmee's room cause' apparently Edward, Bella, and Renesmee sleep in a little cottage a bit away from this house. Henry was sleeping in the spare room that was apparently for Jacob when he slept over. Whoever Jacob was. Me and the Doctor were going to sleep in Edward and Bella's room. We got changed, then got into their comfy bed. I stared at the rows and rows of music stacked on the wall, trying to read all the names.

"Good night Doctor." I said sleepily

"Goodnight, my Rose." He said his beautiful 10th form and leaned over to give me a kiss. I started toying with my wedding ring, thinking of how perfect my life was with the man of my dreams. I fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**Now that was my longest chapter ever! I'm really proud of this one and hope you guys liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wolfs knock over the TARDIS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Twilight. Stepheine Meyer and BBC do. If I did, I would be awesome and the characters would be mine! All mine! Hehehhe!**

**Hope you like it. **

**Bookworm213 and jcdteenagedream5913 helped me come up with this chapter! (They're my BFFs!)**

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

In my opinion, waking up is the worst part of the day. I mean, of coarse I do it less often because I'm a Time Lady now, but still. We only went to bed because that was the most surprising day ever. I rolled over and saw the Doctor starring at the ceiling.

"Mornin' Doctor" I said

"Good morning Rose" he replied

"What we goin' to do today?" I asked

"I don't know. Why don't we start by getting out of bed first?"

"Fine."

I rolled out of the bed. I could hear Alice getting all jumpy now that we were awake.

'_Tell her to wait until we get down there!'_ I thought to Edward

Her jumping calmed down.

I got off the bed and walked into the loo.

"Aaaarrrggg!" I yelled as I saw my hair in the mirror. It was all sticking up in different places.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor as he walked in

"How did you keep from laughing at this!" I asked him as I pointed to the bush on my head.

"Rose, your beautiful just the way you are. You don't need all the make up you put on every day, though you hair does look kind of funny." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I hit him playfully on the arm. He put on his fake hurt face.

"I may look beautiful to you, but maybe not some other people downstairs. I look like Donna in the mornin' next to them!"

"They may be good looking but you do NOT look like Donna in the mornin'! She looks like a wild person with the attitude of a rabid chip monk." Said the Doctor as he turned me around to pull his lips to mine.

His arms pulled me closer, as they were around my waist, and I locked my arms around his neck as I knotted my hands in his hair.

He pulled away.

"I hear someone coming." He mumbled

I sighed.

Vera walked into the room.

"Mum what should I wear, this one? I was thinking it was—whoa!" she said as she saw my hair.

"See Doctor!"

"Well I was just giving my opinion in how you looked to me Rose," he started as he started walking out of the loo, "But always remember Rose! You do not look like Donna in the morning! No one can look like her in the morning!" He declared as he walked down the stairs.

"Mum? Who's Donna?" she asked

"One of your dad's ol' companions. Now why don' you go ask Alice about your outfit problem?"

"Ok." She replied

I tamed my hair and applied some make up on my face. I picked out some decent clothes and walked out the door and down the stairs.

What I saw was a surprise I wasn't asking for. There were about 9 huge guys in the livin' room with about 7 more outside. There was only one girl. Did the Cullens get invaded? The only problem was that one of them was staring straight at Vera with wide eyes.

**Seth's POV**

Ok. I thought this was going to be a decent day. I'm running as a wolf. The wind it blowing through my fur. We just killed a wild vamp all the way in Canada. So we're running back to Forks to see Renesmee on Jacobs's orders as the "Beta". I was always fond of that kid. I'm her favorite next to little "Jakey", as she calls him.

'_You know I can hear you!" _I heard in my mind

'_Jakey! You just interrupted my train of though!" _

'_Shut up Seth!' _everyone said at the same time

'_So before Seth was being an idiot, Quwil! Downt ywo have to babwysit Cwaire swoon?' said Jake_

'_That was pretty good Jake! Just the way Claire says it!'_ I said

'_That's the point blabbermouth! Hey!' _said Jake. Quil had turned his head to look at Jacob and growl at him. When Quil was looking at Jacob, he slammed into my butt (he was behind me) with his head so hard, that it caused me to tumble forward and slam into something else that was wooden. There was a big boom.

'_Seth, are you alright?' _asked Sam

'_Uuuhhhh! My head!' _I said as I started to get up

'_What. Is. That!" _yelled Jared

'_You Idiots! What. Did. You. Do?' _Leah asked

I looked at what I slammed into. It was blue box thing that said Police Public Call Box on it.

'_You Idiots! What. Did. You. Do?' _Leah asked

I looked at what I slammed into. It was blue box thing that said Police Public Call Box on it.

'_Uuuuhhhhhh?' _said Paul as he stared at it with big wolfy eyes.

'_Why don't we ask the Cullens what it is? They always deal with the weird around here.' _Said Collin

'_Ok' _everyone agreed

So here we are again running. Running, running, running. Running a bit more. And a bit more. Done! We started to approach the big white house by the creek. Nice house. Wish I had that kind of house. I went behind a tree, phased into my human form, and put on my shorts.

" I'm staying outside." said Paul

A few of the other guys agreed. Me, Leah, Sam, Jacob, Jared, Collin, Brady, Embry, and Quil went inside.

I glanced all around the room as we burst in the front door, knowing they would expect us. All the Cullens were there. Wait. I double taked. There were two, wait no, three other people in the room. A man with brown hair, a boy with brown hair, and- another person walked in, a lady with Blonde hair and a big smile. The other girl had dirty blonde hair and amazing brown eyes. She was the most beautiful girl ever. She was the one holding me to the ground. I imprinted on her. Wait! I imprinted her?

**Sorry! I haven't updated in soooo long! I just couldn't come up with any ideas! but then my bffs helped me out! please thank them! for me! **

**review! every review I get makes me smile.**


	8. Chapter 8: Aliens meet Wolfs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Doctor Who. I wish I did. BBC AND STEPHENIE MEYER DO! WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
() ()**

**()**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

So here I am. Talking with Alice about Rosalie and Emmett's, was it 27 wedding? We were talking about the color schemes for the wedding when I heard talking upstairs.

"Mornin' Doctor." Said Rose

"Good mornin' Rose."

"Mamma! Mamma! Mamma! Mamma!" yelled Renesmee. She had gotten up a few hours ago, due to the fact that Alice wanted to get her up early to select her outfit for the day because of our guests.

"What! What! What! What!" I yelled back

I didn't notice until now that Alice was chasing her around the room and trying to get a pink dress with flowers on her.

"AUNTY ALI! Stop it!" she giggled

"Ness! Can you turn it down a bit! I think all of Forks can hear you!" yelled Emmett

"First Emmett, you live in a forest. Second, I think its kind of cute." Said an anonymous voice. I turned my head to see who it was.

"JAKEY!" shrieked Nessie

She ran towards him and he scooped her up in his arms for a hug. I was watching them as he embraced her.

"And to think, I thought that I had fallen—", he started. Renesmee looked grossed out, so I cut him off.

" – Under a bus." I finished for him

"Oh! How can you think that you had fallen under a bus. I thought you were going to say something gross like you had fallen in love with mamma or something." She said

"No! I would never! Your mamma's "to old" for me. Besides, I don't think your daddy would like that." He said as he set her down.

"HEY! I'm not old! I'm only older than you by two years!"

I just noticed that Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah (She gave me a death glare), Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady were also present in the room with us. Henry then Vera came down the stairs.

"Alice, what do you think of this." Asked Vera

"Well… OH! I know the perfect thing for you in my closet. Follow meeeeeeeeee!"

They walked back upstairs just as the Doctor came down.

"Were is Rose?" I asked

"She's "_Taming"_ her hair, as she puts it."

Just as he said that, Rose came downstairs. She took a glance around the room, shocked, and then did a double take. Probably taking in all the big huge dudes in the room. Wait! Why was Seth staring at Vera like he was imprinting! OMG HE WAS IMPRINTING! He is going to be so dead! Rosalie was going to kill him!

"Seth!" I yelled

"What!" he said, snapping out of his trance

"Carlisle, we didn't know you had guests." Sam said, changing the subject

"Oh? Oh! Yes! Bella's cousin and her family. This is Rose, the Doctor, Henry, and Vera."

"Do they know?" he whispered

"Yes, we know. Of coarse we know about vampires! I met a group of vampires once. Killed a lot of people. And… that's it! I'm rambling aren't I? This transformation was always the one to ramble. Ever since you just had to look into the heart of the TARDIS. My little Bad Wolf." Said the Doctor

"Is he usually like that?" asked Jared

"Yeah. I think his kind ar' jus' born like that." Rose said

"His kind? Is this an English joke. Because I can so tell that you are British!" said Collin

"Uh, well they are kind of… Aliens and um, called Time Lords and they're nice!" I said

"WHAT! ALIENS!" they all yelled

"Nice Aliens! Mind you!" yelled the doctor

"Ok, well that's… better, I guess." Said Brady

"And Carlisle, we found this blue thingy that said Police Call Box on it. Its was knocked over because Seth slammed into it." Said Sam

"My TARDIS!" yelled the Doctor as bolted out the door followed by Rose, Vera, then Henry. We all followed out after. Through the forest for a while. Then out in the open forest was a blue phone box. The Doctor was stroking it.

"I thought you were kidding when you said it was a police box!" said Rosalie

"Nope." Said Rose

**Rose's POV**

The Doctor was stroking the TARDIS and I was tying not to laugh.

"Bella, with your super strength an' all, can you lift the TARDIS upright?" I said

"Sure." She said. She lifted it upright with no difficulty.

"Thank you Bella!" said the Doctor as he ran inside the TARDIS.

Paul and Quil had been quietly discussing something when Paul started shaking. He sor' of exploded and in his place was a big furry wolf thing.

"WEREWOLF!" I screamed

In a second, the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS, protectively in front of me, holding out a piece of mistletoe as a weapon.

"Back! Back!" he yelled as he waved his arm back and forth with the mistletoe. Paul had changed back into a human.

"I said get back!" he yelled again. He threw the mistletoe at Paul. It hit him and fell to the ground like it was a leaf. He just stared at it. The others started at us like we were crazy.

"Doctor."

He was trying to get his piece of mistletoe back without touching Paul.

"Doctor." I said again

He didn't pay attention

"Doctor!" I yelled at him

"What!"

"Did you even notice that its mornin' and there its no full moon out?"

"What? Oh! Blimey I'm thick thick, thickity thick I need a bigger head! There shape shifters!" He said

"How'd you know that?"  
"Remember? Alien? I've been through a lot in my days." He said

"Oi! You saw a lot in _your_ days? I was with you!" I said

"Oh yeah."

"So what does shape shifter mean?"

"They turn into big FURRY wolf things whenever they want. It goes from generation to generation."

"So just to get this straight, your not going to try and bite Queen Victioria – Or whoever the President? Is. – to try to take over the world?" I asked

"Uh no? do you want us to?" asked Sam

"No. No!" the doctor yelled

I glanced around at my surroundings. I saw Seth talking to Vera. No wait! He was flirting with her!

"OI! Stop flirtin' with my daughter!" I yelled at him

"um I was just… um" he started

"I think its time we told you all about imprinting."

**Hi! My BFFs also helped me with this chapter! Its funny isn't it? Isnt it?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Weeping Angles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Doctor who. Stephenie Meyer and BBC do. If I did Emmett and The Doctor would be mine! ALL MINE!**

**Im finally updating! Yea!**

**Chapter 9**

**Vera's POV**

"Imprinting? What's imprinting?" I said

What an odd thing. I think Seth is hot, funny, strong, and did I mention hot? I think the girl is his sister and she was giving me the meanest looks!

There was this weird sound made and a piece of paper floated to Dad. Dad glanced at it, and then put it in his coat pocket.

"May need it for later." Is all he said

"Well anyway, imprinting, Vera, is when a Wolf just knows that that is the girl he has to stay with forever. And suddenly, gravity isn't holding them to the ground anymore, it's the girl. When he looks at her, it's like a blind man looking into the sun for the first time." Said I think his name is Jacob.

"And well my brother imprinted on you." Seth's sister spat at me. I was shocked. Seth imprinted on me? Me?

"Sorry Vera. Leah can be a little selfish sometimes." Said my imprinter

Leah scowled at Seth.

"You imprinted on my daughter!" yelled my mum

Dad was still in shock.

"Well if you have to be with her, Vera, would you want to stay put or still travel through time and space? Asked Dad

"Dad, I love traveling with You, Mom, and Henry. I wouldn't choose anything else." I started. Seth's face fell. "But I really like Seth also. I think he is sweet, funny, and not to mention, cute, and I wouldn't like to leave him." Seth's face lit up.

"Wait, is the blue box thingy—"Seth started but dad cut him off.

"Tardis." Dad corrected

"Yeah. Anyway, is the Blue box thingy your space ship?" Asked Seth. I laughed but Dad just sighed

"Um, I have a very simple solution that no one else could think of!" exclaimed Henry

"You do make a very good point." Said Edward. Oh yeah, the mind reader.

"Why doesn't Seth just travel with us?" Henry said

"Well—"started Dad, but he cut himself off.

"Rose, Henry, Vera, look behind you into the forest." Said Dad carefully. We all slowly started to turn around. What I spotted wasn't what I was expecting. I saw four statues with wings and their hands covering their eyes. Weeping Angels. I stared at the one closest to me.

"Uh we kind of forgot to mention that death, aliens, and/or monsters pretty much follow us wherever we go." Said Henry

"That's nice to know." Said Renesmee

"What are those?" asked Alice

"They're Weeping Angels. The Lonely Assassins, that's what they used to be called. No one knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly. And they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are Quantum Locked. They don't exist when they are being observed. The moment they are seen by any living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink. Then, oh yes, it can. When you aren't looking at it, it can move. And it goes after you, and when it touches you, you are transported to a random time in the past. They feed off the energy left by a life never lead." Dad rambled

"Why are they covering their eyes?" Jasper asked

"Because if two Angels were to see each other, then they would both turn to stone forever. They are exceptionally fast, able to attack you in the time it takes you to blink." Mom replied

The Tardis started making the wheezing noise, but didn't seem like it was going anywhere. Dad seemed to be thinking of a way out of this because he didn't notice the Tardis at all.

"Dad!" Henry yelled at him.

"Wha'!" he yelled as he got out of his trance. His head whirled towards Henry. No one else was looking at that Angel. The next thing I knew, Dad was gone.

"DOCTOR!" Mum screamed while still looking at her statue. "No." she whispered

"Can someone look at the statue in front of me please?" she asked calmly

"I will." said Jacob

Mum walked away into the Tardis.

"Seth, can you look at that statue." I told him

"Sure. Wait. When? Now?" he said

"No, tomorrow. Yes, now! SETH!" I screamed as the Angel got to him. Brady looked at it so I could go inside. He's gone. I already miss him!

I followed my mum into the Tardis.

"Mum. Are you ok?" I asked

She was starting to do something with the console. I was told that right after my parents got married, my dad taught mum how to drive the Tardis.

"Yeah. I want you to tell everyone that are looking at statue to start to backing towards the tardis and the ones that aren't to get in the Tardis now."

"Yes sir!" I said with a salute

I walked back outside and saw that even the vampires looked scarred.

"I want Brady, Jacob, Henry, and Alice to slowly back up till your backs are on the Tardis door. I want the rest of you inside now!" I commanded

"What's a Tardis?" asked Jacob

Wow. Were they really not listening?

"The blue box thingy." Henry translated as he was still backing up.

"Oh"

"Come on everyone! Do as I said!" All the vampires minus Alice and all the wolfs minus Jacob and Brady got inside of the Tardis.

"Omygoshhoyougtitofitiher?Itjusapolibox!" squealed Alice

"It's Time Lord technology." Said Mum

"Uh, what did she say?" I asked

"She said, 'O my gosh how'd you get it to fit in here? It's just a Police Box!" translated Jasper

"Now everyone that is outside, get in the Tardis exactly when I say! Collin!" Mum yelled

"Yes sir? I mean Ma'am. I mean Miss. I mean… I'll just stick with Ma'am. Yes Ma'am?" stuttered Collin

"Open both the Tardis doors. Everyone hold on to somethin'. This is going to be a bumpy ride! Ok, NOW!" yelled Mum. Everyone jumped into the Tardis just as we were materializing away.

The Tardis swayed this way and that. Even the vampires fell down. We landed with a thud.

"Is everyone here?" asked Henry

**Rose's POV**

I ran to the movie room, which was down the hall, to the left, past the nothing room, then a right, then it was next to the room with the odd colored door that the Doctor said he had never been in before. Everyone seemed to have followed me.

I took a random movie off the shelf, which happed to be a movie called Twilight. I glanced at the cover.

"Um, Edward? Bella? You might want to see this. It was a random movie I pulled out. It had a less beautiful Bella and an evil looking Edward on it.

"Um, strange. We'll have to watch this later, Bella" said Edward

I put it in, and then fast-forwarded it.

"What are you doing?" asked Emmett

"See, awhile back, before we were married, me and the Doctor encountered some Weeping Angels. We got sent back to the 60s. Me, the Doctor, and our companion, Martha made a video and put in on all films so that we could warn someone about the Weeping Angels. So the Doctor probably did the same thing."

"Cool!" said Emmett.

"Can someone write down everything we are saying?

"I will." Said Alice

The Doctor's face showed up. **(A/n: Im not creative so just go with it)**

"Rose?" he asked

"Doctor. Were ar' you?"

"I'm stuck in 1962. Ir—"

"_Were _stuck. I'm stuck working in a store 'cause I got to support him!" interrupted Seth as he came on screen.

"Seth!" screamed Vera

"Seth." The doctor said

"Sorry." He mumbled as he got of screen.

Vera sighed. I think she's fallin' for him!

"Ironic, isn't it? We got stuck in 1969 and now 1962. So come and pick me up in the Tardis."

"But how will you find it?"

"I think most people could hear it from a few miles away." He assured

"Ok, this is freaky. It's like he can hear us." Said Sam

"Well I can hear you. Well not really, the piece of paper that I found was the finished transcript of what Alice is writing. So I know what you are going to say." He answered back. Everyone looked freaked out.

"Well…that's it. That's all I have. Well anyway see you in… a little while." He said as the screen went blank.

**This has taken me FOREVER to write! Sorry it's been so long. I am so so so sorry! I have been writing my other stories.**

**And just to ask to make it more interesting, should Rose become pregnant again? Just say yes or no when you comment! I promise to update as soon as I can, besides, bookworm231 is my best friend and I see her every day and she has been bugging me for like…EVER to update it! So… yah!**


	10. Chapter 10: Rose Gets Sick

**Sorry its taken me so long to update! Review Review Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Twilight. If I did Billie Piper would still be on the show and Bella would be with Emmett.**

**READ THIS NOW!**

**Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee despite the 8th chapter. Its just going to be a brother sister love.**

**Chapter 10**

**Henry's POV**

So once the telly screen went off, Mum got up and walked out of the room. Vera followed her, and I followed Vera. Everyone else followed me. We walked down all the confusing passage ways of the Tardis to the console room. Mum started to run around the console and push all the buttons and stuff. I can't wait till I'm old enough for dad to teach me how to do drive the Tardis! But Mum says I have to wait till I'm at least 150. **(A/n: I don't know if Human/Time Lord children are immortal, but I'm just going to do it like that)** I don't wanna wait another bloody 143 years!

"Mum, were we going?" Asked my dear sister

"We're going to when dad found that piece of paper and picked it up and put it in his coat pocket. I think that was the conversation that I asked Alice to write down." She said. That makes sense!

"Here we are. You guys stay here." And she walked out the door.

**Rose's POV**

I walked out the door of the Tardis and to the part in the forest we were in before. I saw Seth flirtin with Vera. And to think that in the end, Vera will always be with Seth now. I crouched down behind a bush.

"Imprinting? What's imprinting?" That's my queue. I hope this works. I crumpled up the piece of paper in a ball and threw it towards the Doctor. It hit him in the head. I put my hand over my mouth to cover up my laughter! I hit him in the head. With a piece of paper! I'll have to 'pologize to him later. I got down on the forest floor and army crawled back to the Tardis so they wouldn't see me. When I reached it, I got up and instantly felt a small pain in my stomach.

"Ow."

I ignored it. I opened the blue doors and walked inside. The shape-shifters (I refuse to call them werewolves because I've met a real one) were gulpin down some food from the kitchen. I don't know what it was, but I instantly felt sick. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and barfed into the toilet.

"Bloody Hell." I said as I got up. I used a towel to clean up my mouth area. It's probably just a stomach bug I picked up somewhere.

I walked back down the corridor to the console room, where everyone was looking worried.

"Rose are you ok?"

"What appened Mum?"

"Maybe your sick or something?"

"You should sit down."

"I don't know why you got sick, they were just eating some melted cheese on bread." **(A/n: Like I've said before, I'm not creative.)**

"Everyone just shut up! I'm fine!" I yelled at them all. They gave me some more room.

"Thank you! Now I just want to get to the Doctor! Seth said that he'd been workin in a shop so they've obviously have been there a few months. So let's go to 1962!" I announced

I walked over to the console and started driving the Tardis, pushing buttons and pulling levers until we stopped.

They all just stared at me.

"Well come on! Were in 1962 now!"

I walked out the door and instantly saw Seth and the Doctor running towards us.

"Doctor!" I yelled as I ran towards him too.

He ran up to me and hugged me hard. Hugged him back while I ignored the pains in my lower abdomen.

"I missed you Doctor."

"I missed you too Rose." He kissed me hard. It seemed like we stayed like that forever until I had to break apart too.

I looked around and realized something. Vera and Seth were snogging too. I looked up at the Doctor and saw he was looking where I was looking too. He looked angry. He was about to walk over to interrupt them but I put a hand on his chest.

"Doctor, she's 17. You have to remember the fact that Seth is going to stay with 'er now."

"Fine." He grumbled still not happy

A few days passed and every morning when I smelt food, I instantly ran to the bathroom to throw up. The Doctor still 'aden't noticed. Fat lot of good he is! I mean the other day, I yelled at Alice then burst out cryin cuz she says I have a terrible taste in clothes like Bella did when she was human!

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't wanna get up! And I don't wanna leave tomorrow! It's been fun 'ere. Minus the throwing up, weeping angels, and the Doctor getting stuck in 1962.

My stomach growled. Well, I guess I should go down stairs to eat. But then I'll barf it all up! I want chips. Maybe I'll ask the Doctor to take the Tardis to London to get some. Yeah, that's what I'll do!

I got up and went to my—I mean Bella's—closet. I picked out some jeans, t-shirt, trainers, and a hoodie. I took off my sweats and tried to put on the jeans. I pulled them up to my waist and tried to button them. They wouldn't button. But they fit me two days ago! I'm getting fat! Yeah! That's why Edward's been lookin at my strangely! I'm getting fat and they don't want to say anything!

I burst out cryin.

I'm fat! I'm ugly and fat! The Doctor never said anything to me! He's mean! Maybe he doesn't love me anymore! That's it! I'm ugly, fat, and no one loves me!

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rosie, I'm bored."

"Emmett, I'm building a house of cards with you under the stair case, just like you asked!" I said in frustration.

"Oh, yeah!" he said as he started building it again. I swear he is such an idiot sometimes. But he's my idiot.

I heard someone start crying upstairs. Rose. She's been acting strange lately. Throwing up, mood swings, sudden cravings. Everyone else is so stupid. I know what's wrong with her. I like Rose. She's nice, funny, and a tough chick when she needs to be. She has everything she deserves. A husband who loves her (But completely oblivious to what she's going through now!), _two_ wonderful children, and she can go anywhere in the universe with her family, she just has to ask.

I got up and walked upstairs to her room. Emmett didn't even notice I left. Idiot.

I walked into her room. She was sitting on the bed with her jeans unbutton sobbing.

"Go away! I won't let my ugliness bother you anymore! I'm a biffa!" She yelled. Wait. What?

"Rose, what do you mean? You're not ugly! And I don't know what biffa means!" I told her

"It means an ugly fat person!" I'm bewildered! Rose is not fat or ugly.

"Rose! Rose, look at me. Look at me!" I told her. She looked up at me with big brown watery eyes.

"You are not ugly! You are not fat! These jeans were probably old or washed too many times! You are beautiful!" I sternly told her

"You think so?" She asked me

"I know so. Now why don't we go to my room and I can find you some better clothes than some old jeans and a t-shirt!" I said. That would make any girl feel better!

She started giggling.

"Ok!" She giggled. See what I mean about the mood swings.

"Come on Rose! Let's make you look like a super star!" I laughed as I pulled her out of the room.

**Bella's POV**

I heard giggling upstairs. I wonder what Rose and Rosalie are doing up there? Then, Rosalie walked downstairs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, vampires and half vampires, aliens and non-aliens, introducing… the new Rose Tyler!" She announced as she backed away from the stairs as my dear cousin walked down. Rose looked AMAZING! She had on dark eye shadow and blood red lipstick. She had on a black low cut tank top with a white vest on top. She also had on dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. I bet Rosalie wanted her to wear stilettos! But she's related to me! If I didn't know better, I'd say she's a vampire! And with my vampire seeing and all, her stomach looks a little rounder than before, bigger. Oh! I know what's wrong with her! But the Doctor didn't seem to notice because he was staring at her with his eyes all big and his mouth slightly open. I swear his tongue is hanging out!

Rose giggled when he saw him and said, "You like my outfit, Doctor?"

He seemed to snap back into reality.

"Rose, you look beautiful! Not… I mean… You're…" He stammered. I decided to jump in and save him

"What he's trying to say is that you always look beautiful."

She smiled. He gave me a look that said _thank you_.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Except for the fact that the Doctor was eyeing Rose in certain places all day and she was getting mood swings, again. I wonder when they're going to find out.

Esme was making dinner for Renesmee, the wolfs, and the Tylers, when Rose came back in from the bathroom (She was taking off all her make up much to Rosalie's disappointment). Then she smelt the food. You know what happens next. She ran back to the bathroom. I heard her throwing up. Damn vampire hearing! It made me wanna be sick too. But luckily, that can't happen. The Doctor again, was completely oblivious. He was too engaged in his conversation with Carlisle to hear his wife run off!

In fact, he doesn't even know that's there is something wrong with her! When she came back Esme, Carlisle, Vera, Henry, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Paul, Seth, Sam, Leah, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Renesmee were all over her. Me and Rosalie just stayed back and watched while the Doctor watched looking very, VERY confused.

"Are you ok?"

"I wonder what could have caused this."

"I heard earlier that your jeans didn't fit"

"Maybe your ill?"

"We should take you to the doctor!"

"No, we should take her to _the _Doctor!"

"The Doctor doesn't even know what's going on!" The Doctor yelled

Everyone stopped.

"You don't know what's going on!" Rosalie yelled at him

He shook his head.

"Rose has been throwing up, getting mood swings, _and_ cravings. Don't you know what this means!" Alice yelled

"And…" The Doctor encouraged, still confused. For an alien, he really is stupid

"Dad", Vera sighed, "Why don't you go check out Mum in the Tardis?"

The Doctor took Rose by the hand and led out of the room.

**Rose's POV**

I think I know what's wrong with me, but I'm not for sure. I think I'm—

"Rose, we need to see what's wrong with you!"

"Ya think!" I snapped. I instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm—,"

"Hold that thought Rose let me open the Tardis." He snapped his fingers and the doors flew open. He needed to stop me tellin him something important just so he could snap his fingers!

He walked—no practically ran—into the Tardis and he still had my arm in his tight grasp. He led me into a room with a bunch of medical things and such. He laid me down on the bed there and started doin things with all the machinery. He took a few blood samples from me and did all other sorts of things "Doctor, did you not pay attention when I was gettin all sick and stuff?" I asked him suddenly

"Not really sorry. I'm just so interested in all the vampires and shape shifters and there's so many of them! I just…" he was saying as he still ran around the room

"I get it Doctor! You don't want me anymore! You don't want this!" I yelled as I started sobbing. Of course he doesn't want me anymore! No one wants me!

Then he stopped what he was doing and took my face in his hands.

"NO! Rose, how could you think that! I know that you're immortal, and I know that you'll out live me, but I still want you till my days are up! I love you Rose Tyler." He stated

I smiled a bit. So he still loves me. But does he still want Henry and Vera?

"But do you still want the kids?"

"Of course! I haven't had kids since I was… oh, 105! And trust me Rose, that was a long time ago! And I haven't had kids since then and I love little Henry and Vera—even though she's growing up—but I still love them both and I always will." He said. That makes me so happy!

I started giggling. He gave me a questioning look and leaned in and snogged me. I don't know how long he snogged me for, but it was long enough to make me breathless.

Then a machine just had to beep. At that moment. Really?

The Doctor had to break the kiss. He smiled when I pouted

He walked over to the machine that beeped. He pressed a few buttons and looked at the results. His eyes widened a bit when he saw what it said. I wonder…?  
"Rose…you're pregnant.

**I know! Shocker! Rose is pregnant! And a cliffy! I know… don't tell me. Im bad at pregnancy stories! **** and this is my longest chapter ever also! Yeah! Celebrate! Wooh!**

**So any way…**

**Yeah. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW \/ (Its pointing down)**


	11. Chapter 11: Good bye!

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I AM SO SAD! **

**Me: I will not say it!**

**Rose: Say it!**

**Me: NO!  
Rose: Fine. I'll say it then. Rose Tyler. Doctor does not own Twilight, Doctor Who, or me. I'm actually stuck in a parallel world with the stupid human doctor!**

**Chapter 11**

**Seth's POV**

I watched as the Doctor dragged Rose out of the room. I wonder what's wrong with her! My future mother-in-law! All the woman seem to know what's wrong with her! I have no clue!

"So Seth…I was wonderin'…since me and my family are leaving today and…I was wonderin' if you'd wanna come with us…?", Asked my love Vera as she walked over to me. Hmmmm, well…she lives in that blue box thing and she fights aliens every day… but then again, she is my soul mate and it would be too hard to live without her…

"Oh, Seth, stop starring off into space and just say yes already!" Alice yelled at me. Yeah I'll go.

"Um—," I tried to say, but Jacob cut me off.

"No! Seth, we need I need you, the pack needs you! You're our best vamp killer!" He yelled

"Hello? We're vamps aren't we?" Said Emmett, stupidly

"Let me rephrase that. _Wild _vamp killer."

"Just tell her yes!" said Rosalie

OK I'm confused!

"YES!" I yelled

"What?" Asked Vera. I just told her I wanna go with her!

"Vera , I wanna go with you!"

"You do?"

"Yes." I leaned down and kissed her hard. I heard a few of the Cullen girls 'awww' and Jacob sigh.

I had to break away when I noticed her parents walking in. Rose and the Doctor looked happy. I wonder why?

"We have an announcement!" Rose said

"Rose is yet again, pregnant!" The Doctor said

She's pregnant? I think it's kind of weird how she's human and he's an alien. Wait. Is she human? Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Bella surrounded her with questions which Rose answered back quickly.

"I am four months pregnant." She answered Rosalie

"I don't know. Me and the Doctor like to see if it's a boy or girl after the baby's born." She answered Bella

"So anyway, I asked Seth if he could come with us when we leave today." My Vera said when she got bored with everyone asking all the questions.

"You did?" Exclaimed the Doctor. He doesn't look happy about me coming with them! Maybe I shouldn't go…

"And what did he say?" Asked Rose

"He said…YES!" Yelled Vera, obviously very excited.

"That's great! I hope you're a fast runner, Seth!" Yelled the Doctor. Wait, what? He has major mood swings.

Rose gave him a funny look. Ha-ha.

"What? You know very well how sentimental I can be…we have two…and a half, kids." The Doctor said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah…" Said Rose with a dirty grin.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Edward yelled as he inserted his fingers into his ears, "I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! I'm not hearing this! I'm not hearing this! La, la, la, la, la, la…"

"What's wrong with him?" Vera stage whispered to Bella. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, mind-reader! Sorry!" Rose realized. She then looked like she was trying hard to think of something else.

"That's not any better!" Yelled Edward as he continued to try to block her out.

"It's OK Edward. Here, take your fingers out of your ears and calm down. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She cooed as she held him close to her, "What's she thinking about?"

"Unicorns and rainbows!"

"Stop thinking about that!" Emmett yelled at her

"OK! What do I think about!" Rose yelled back as she started to cry.

"I don't know! Think of nothing!" Emmett yelled back

"How do I think of nothing!" She sobbed

"Well its really quite simple you see…" The Doctor started

_**30 Minutes Later**_

A half an hour later the Doctor was still talking about how to think of nothing. The vamps looked bored out of his mind, the rest of the pack, including me, were on the verge of falling asleep, and Rose, Henry, and Emmett, _were _asleep. I could of sworn vampires can't sleep! Rose was lightly snoring.

"In conclusion! ..." He said. FINALLY!

"Dad! It's been half an hour! You can shut up now! Mum, Henry, and Emmett are asleep which is saying something considerin' vampires can't sleep!" Vera yelled at her dad. So vampires _can't _sleep! I was right!

"I'M AWAKE!" Yelled Emmett as he "woke" up.

"You idiot! Vampires can't even sleep!" Rosalie screamed at him as she hit him on the back of the head.

"That must have been really boring then! OOWWW!" He yelled as he rubbed the back of his head

"HEY! I'm right here you know! Rose! Wake up! Back me up here!" The Doctor yelled

Rose bolted up from sleeping as she yelled, "WHAT! Oh, Sorry I fell asleep around the second sentence." Ha-ha!

"ROOOOSSSEEE!"

"Sorry… Soooo... What were we talkin' 'bout again?" Rose asked, dazed.

"I was sayin' in short, if you were sleepin' your mind would be blank, unless you were dreamin'." The Doctor explained. That makes sense!

"Yeah, she wasn't thinking of anything!" Edward exclaimed

"You see! It worked!" The Doctor shouted. Rose pouted.

"You look cute when you pout." The Doctor kisses Rose on the lips.

"Ewwwwwww! DAD! MUM! Get a room!" Vera shouted at them

Rose gave Vera a dirty look.

After a while we were all getting bored and Rose, the Doctor, me, Vera, and Henry were getting ready to leave.

"You come back and visit now, Seth" Esme said to me

"Ok, Esme"

"CARLISLE, GET IN HERE. ROSE, THE DOCTOR, SETH, VERA, AND HENRY ARE LEAVING!" Esme yelled to Carlisle

"I'M COMING!" He yelled. When he came in, he was singing in a terrible and very low voice, "Were you there, when they crucified my Lord?"

"No, we were running late that day." The Doctor answered. Wait, what? That's just a song! So he was actually there when that Jesus dude was on that tree, cross thing?

"But Dad saw it sometime before we were born though." Henry explained

"What?"

"Vera was taking too long."

"It's not my fault I have to look beautiful!" She yelled at him. She always looks beautiful.

"You always look beautiful." The Doctor told her. Hey! Isn't that my line!

"OI! Aren't you 'possed to say that to me?" Rose said

"Hey, I already told you you don't look like Donna in the mornin' didn't I?"

"So I do look like Donna in the morning'?"

"NO!"

So we all continued to say goodbye. Apparently Bella and Rose promised each other they would visit every 15 years. Why 15, I shall never know.

We all walked out to the Tardis. The Doctor is very protective of it!

"Bye!"

And we all walked into the Tardis. I still can't get over how big it is in here!

"So Vera will give you a tour of the Tardis, and Henry's going to his room to do whatever, so why doesn't Vera give you a tour of the Tardis while we _choose where were going next._" The Doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Seth, let's go." And she led me down the hallway.

"So this is Mum and Dad's room, this is Henry's room, this is my room, and this can be your room." I stopped her and kissed her. She broke away. Why?

"Seth, I love you."

"I love you too, Vera"

**THE END**

**I loved that story so much! Sorry I kinda rushed Vera and Seth's relationship; I just didn't know how to end this! The Sequel will up soon. I'm thinking about calling it, Oh no, not again! But the name isn't very creative so I was wondering if you guys could give me some suggestions! Here's the summary in long version.**

**15 years after Meeting the Cullens, Rose, the Doctor, Vera, Seth, Henry, and their now 14 year old daughter Ronnie go back to visit the Cullens again. But what happen when they encounter the aliens, the Slitheen? And will Torchwood 3 take a visit? And what's all this talk about Torchwood 2?**

**Torchwood/Twilight/Doctor Who crossover!**

**Hope you read it! It will be up soon!**

**Oh! And would anyone like to be my Beta? Please comment!**


End file.
